A Natural Bond
by Athena
Summary: The links formed by Lilium Orbs may be temporary, but they are important in the middle of a war. Wingul experiences the power of supporting Gaius firsthand.


_Notes: _Written for Yume Hanabi from a Tumblr prompt meme, exploring Gaius and Wingul's special Mystic Arte.

* * *

**"A Natural Bond"**

Lilium Orbs were important in Taurus.

When Gaius began his revolution, his number of followers was dwarfed by the large and formidable number that was loyal to King Melard. While Gaius could stoke the fires and lead the way, passion alone would not win battles. To that end, practice was a near constant sight when they camped, and Lilium Orbs shone into the evenings as pairs practiced Linking. Strong pairs found one another this way, and sometimes entire strategies would be planned around the skills of those with strong Linking capabilities.

As the years passed and Taurus' numbers grew, finding strong Linking partners began falling out of practice; Melard was taking Gaius seriously and organizing the remaining tribes to stand against Taurus with greater numbers on multiple fronts. Integrating the Long Dau tribesmen into Taurus was a slow and laborious matter, as many elders showed resistance to their patriarch's decision of surrendering to "that upstart commoner." In such a trying time, emphasizing the importance of Lilium Orbs on the battlefield fell to the wayside.

Although there continued to be trouble amongst the Long Dau, their young patriarch proved to be a great boon to Gaius' cause. Intelligent and knowledgeable in a way that wasn't revered amongst the Auj Oule tribes, Lin Long Dau was quick to spot weaknesses in top advisors' tactics and would not hold back in an argument when he thought a plan would not reach its desired outcome.

Gaius did not have many opportunities to spar with Lin; there was understandable uneasiness and distrust in the following weeks after the Long Dau's surrender, and then they began ramping up strategies as reports of Melard's activities trickled in from scouts. Only once Lin had been with Taurus for several months, having shed his security detail and proven his worth in the war room, did Gaius cross swords with him.

Their first spar was over with a single swing of Gaius' sword. The former Long Dau patriarch was small and thin at his young age, appearing more a scholar than a swordsman even with a sword always hanging at his hip. But Lin's growing importance in Taurus afforded him more chances to spar with the leader—even if their differences in skill were laughable.

While Lin wheezed for breath on the ground after their third sparring session, Gaius set aside his practice sword and sat cross-legged in front of him. Lin shot him a bitter, wounded look, misconstruing his action as one of belittlement. "What are you doing?"

"Sit with me."

Unsteadily, Lin pushed his own practice sword away and copied Gaius, his face still red and eyes wet from overexertion. The young tactician blinked back furious tears as he tried to calm himself, eyeing the familiar orb that Gaius removed from his pocket. When he noticed the expectant look on the older boy's face, Lin carefully pulled out his own Lilium Orb.

"I'm sure you have heard the basics of Linking before. I try to make a point of Linking with each of my advisors at some point."

"A test of loyalty?" Instead of simply questioning why, Lin posed his own theory.

Gaius shook his head, turning over the shimmering orb with one hand. "A leader is only as strong as the people who support him. The act of Linking is as much a literal demonstration of that as it is a symbolic one. On the battlefield, it is important to know how your comrades think—especially ones who will be charged with the lives of others."

Lin's eyes fell on the orb. "A matter of trust, then."

"Yes. And I would like to trust you, Lin."

Lin wasn't sure if he flushed with pride or embarrassment at that moment, but it must have shown on his face, because Gaius smiled faintly. With a tentative nod, he shut his eyes and focused on the orb. He didn't need to check whether or not Gaius focused on the orb as well; he knew the answer the moment that they Linked.

In that moment, both of them recognized that they were not inexperienced with Linking; Lin had initially practiced with Nils when he was learning to use a sword, and Gaius had persuaded Karla to try the "trick" with him when they were both young children. Gaius was more experienced by far, having Linked with many companions throughout his tribal years and now this war campaign. Different pairs could naturally demonstrate strong bonds, while others could grow stronger through their shared experiences and synchronizing their thoughts.

Both boys sat up straighter as they opened their eyes and regarded each other. It didn't take a genius to notice that the Link they established was a naturally strong one; Lin felt a rush of energy despite having been winded only a moment ago, and Gaius felt a heightened clarity and alertness towards his surroundings.

"We will have to do this more often," Gaius remarked as a thrum of satisfaction echoed through their Link.

Lin's nod in response was not tentative at all.

x x x

The Lin Long Dau who stood by Gaius' side on the battlefield was a very different sight from the one who had bowed his head in surrender. Two years with the revolution had seen a decent growth in height, and his light frame soon complemented a swift, graceful style that was once common among Long Dau's elite. What he lacked in physical power, he tried to make up with precision and speed.

That speed, that ability to seemingly fly through the battlefield—those were the reasons why he became known as the Wing of Auj Oule over other manifestations of the chimera.

When he stood beside Gaius, that lack of power seemed to disappear. His strikes were not just quick but also lethal, and together they seemed capable of mowing down entire squads of soldiers. Gaius was an incredible force on the battlefield, and even more so when he had a partner to protect; Wingul had seen up close that particular stance Gaius would take, had seen that powerful arc of his sword that did not so much kill his opponents as it did _end_ them.

They fought together as if they had done so since they were children, like each move was practiced choreography and not feeling each other's intent. It seemed inevitable that they would develop a special arte.

Like all their moves while Linking, it felt both intentional and natural—an extension of their power as their Lilium Orbs blazed with white flames. Gaius did not have to tell Wingul of the fire gathering at the tip of his blade, or what he had to do with it. Wingul's own sword was soon wrapped in wind, and as their blades struck together, the elements seemed to surge upward into an swirling, explosive storm around them.

When the storm passed to reveal all the soldiers to be dead or retreating, Gaius relaxed slightly and turned his gaze to Wingul. The exertion on his mana lobe had left him panting for breath in the aftermath, much like during their sparring sessions.

"A rare combination, that one."

"Lightning… Yes." The combination of two elements into such a successful arte would undoubtedly be talked about during the next celebration. Wingul slowly pushed himself enough to look around, ensuring that the immediate area was clear. "A tempest, as well."

Gaius tilted his head with a pleased expression, breathing in the air that had been left charged by the lightning strikes. "We should name it. The arte."

Wingul snorted, unable to keep down a smirk even as he looked over at Gaius. "Don't be an idiot."

They both already knew what they would call it; it was simply a matter of voicing it aloud.

Or possibly singing it.


End file.
